Camus
Camus (later known under the aliases Zeke and Sirius) is the leader of the Sable Knights of Grust. Despite his liege's decision to ally with Doluna, he obeyed his country and fought for its honor. He is said to be the most able warrior alive. Story When Grust forged an alliance with Doluna, he did not protest, unlike General Lorenz. When Nyna was sent into the Sable Order's custody, and when Doluna ordered for her execution, Camus took her to Aurelis so that Hardin could protect her. When Akaneia was looted, one of the Three Regalia, Gradivus, was given to Camus. Unfortunately, for incurring the wrath of Medeus, he was put on a short leash. When Nyna explained all these events to Marth, he knew Nyna wished for Camus to be spared, but even when Marth and Nyna asked him together to join the Akanean League, he denied the request and fought Marth's army, where he was seemingly killed. In reality, however, he survived, lost most of his memories, and ended up in the continent of Barensia, where he washed ashore and was found by Teeta, a Rigelian saint who he would later fall in love with. In a years time, "Zeke", the name given to him by King Rudolf, forged a common trust with the King and rose to become a high ranking general in the Rigel army. He opposed the war with Sofia, which led to Teeta being captured in order to force him to fight. When he learns that Teeta is safe and after he notices a mark on Alm's right arm, one that belonged to the person who would save Rigel, according to Rudolf, he joins Alm's army. After the war Zeke lived a happy life with Teeta and recovered his memories, although he did not tell her this. He would live with her until the following year, when he heard of Hardin's ascension to throne and fall to madness, at which point he took up the identity of the masked knight Sirius and returned to Akaneia. He first appears to Ogma when the latter was protecting the Grustian royal children from Medon's Vikings, and is asked to join the Altain army fighting Lang, the corrupt leader of Akaneia's occupational army. While he notes that he is not promising anything, he joins the army once the Vikings are defeated. Later on, due to his true identity, he was able to snap Nyna out of her mind control from Medeus despite denying to her that he is Camus. She protests, but he states that she is tired and should return to Marth's side, followed by an apology which she overhears. After the war he vanished, claiming to Nyna that he was returning to his country and that someone was waiting for him there. Camus is playable in the Satellaview SNES game in a mission where he must protect Nyna with help from Grust's Black Knights. He wields the legendary lance Gradivus. He is also playable in Fire Emblem Gaiden as Zeke and Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo as Sirius. Aliases It is never mentioned directly that either Sirius or Zeke are actually Camus. According to Gaiden's official timeline, Zeke shows up on Barensia the same year as Camus's "death" and leaves the same year as Sirius's "introduction", as well as his only memory when arriving in Barensia was that he was wounded in battle. As for Sirius, he outright denies being Camus to Nyna, however mutters a apology to her as he leaves, which she overhears. Stats Initial Stats Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Paladin |14 |40 |14 |13 |17 |0 |16 |15 |0 |10 |Sword Lance |Gradivus Fire Emblem Gaiden (As Zeke) |Gold Knight |3 |40 |20 |N/A |13 |14 |4 |14 |6 |9 |Lance Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Book 1 (As Boss) |Paladin |14 |40 |14 |15 |20 |15 |N/A |16 |6 |10 |Sword Lance |Gradivus Book 2 (As Sirius) |Paladin |4 |26 |11 |10 |13 |1 |13 |11 |6 |10 |Sword Lance |Iron Lance Iron Sword Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Paladin |14 |40 |14/2 |N/A |13 |17 |0 |15 |8 |10 |Sword, Lance *'Items:' Gradivus* *'Sword Mastery Level' E *'Lance Mastery Level' A *Dropped when defeated Growth Rates Fire Emblem Gaiden (As Zeke) *HP: 40% *Strength: 20% *Skill: 35% *Speed: 55% *Luck: 30% *Defense: 30% *Resistance: 0% Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Book 2 (As Sirius) *HP: 80% *Strength: 50% *Skill: 50% *Speed: 40% *Luck: 30% *Weapon Level: 40% *Defense: 30% *Resistance: 3% Gallery File:Camus.gif|Camus as he appears in Monshō no Nazo File:Sirius.gif|Sirius as he appears in Monshō no Nazo. File:CamusSD.png|Camus as he appeared in Shadow Dragon Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Playable characters